


Love Is

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: And Lucky especially!, Drabble, F/M, I miss Siobhan!, Lush Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Finding your home.





	Love Is

All she had ever known of love was that it hurt like the dickens when it disappeared. And it always disappeared. It always ended tragically. The so-called Luck of the Irish was but a fanciful fairytale or it didn’t apply to her anyway. At least not until the day she literally got Lucky.  
  
He was calling himself Ronan O’Reilly when she met him. She was supposed to hate him because Ronan had killed her first great love. But when she finally got the man alone, she could see that he was not that monster Ronan at all. His blue-green eyes were soft and kind, not harsh or angry - though those same spectacular eyes of his had clearly seen a lifetime of pain. It was obvious to her though that he had never tried to hurt anyone – at least, not intentionally.  
  
They made love several nights after meeting and though Siobhan openly said that it wasn’t love that she felt, she knew that she was lying to herself. The moment he had buried himself between her pink, parted thighs, she had known the feeling of coming home for the first time.  
  
Lucky was a man haunted by the past, and his so-called mistakes and misdeeds. She got him to open up to her about the women he had loved and lost. There was Elizabeth, kind, thoughtful, gentle, but ultimately his greatest weakness. And then of course there was the one called Sam who was the opposite of Elizabeth in every way but with whom he had been happy with for a time - a time too short.  
  
And he had also told her of his sons, his beautiful boys Cameron and Jake. He cried when he admitted to her in the strictest confidence that Jake wasn’t his to love but that he loved the little boy so much that it hurt anyway.  
  
All she had known of love was loss but as she burrows in his arms tonight, as his lean yet strong arms wrap around her and spoon her to his body, and her fiery red hair fans out on her pillow, she feels for the first time that she has been truly blessed with the one man who will never shatter her fragile, guarded heart. She has found her home right there in Lucky Spencer’s warm embrace.


End file.
